Dreams
by Pricat
Summary: Charming has unleashed a Nightmare Beast from Aria to haunt Shrek and Fiona's dreams but they must go there and stop Charming with help from som,e friends...
1. Bad Dreams

Dreams

Ch 1

A/N I've decided to write this fic because it's been a while since I wrote Shrek fics. I'm still a huge fan but also a huge Kung Fu Panda fan. This was inspired by one of mt favourite shows at Disney- MGM Studios, Fantasmic and I was listening to the music from it and an idea grew in my head leading to this.

The only things in this fic that are mine are Aria which is this cool world I made up and Ogre Child. Enjoy!

Charming cackled as he escaped from Aria.

He'd gone in the kingdom looking for something to take care of Shrek.

He'd found it in a Nightmare Beast.

"This is perfect! I can use the powers of this creature to hurt him through his dreams!" he thought as he sent it towards the forest in Duloc where the swamp was.

Leah and Carley noticed that their ogre friends were still falling asleep while awake.

"_Something isn't right and I have a feeling it's to do with Aria, my kingdom." _Carley thought.

Snowgre seemed alert but was worried.

He'd never seen his cousin or Fiona this tired in his life.

"I think they didn't sleep okay last night.

I heard them freaking out and waking up in the morning." He answered them.

"Yeah. Maybe we should wake them up using music." Leah answered.

Snowgre smiled as he plugged his guitar into the amp and speakers.

He then started playing a really loud guitar riff, which he normally got into trouble for doing.

They laughed seeing them wake up.

"H-Hey guys. What's going on?" Shrek asked them.

"You and Fiona kept falling asleep so we had to wake you up." Snowgre cackled evilly.

"Yeah we didn't sleep so good last night.

We kept… having dreams, okay?" he told them.

In Aria Charming had hidden in the Domin Forest waiting until night fall to send his pet.

Ogre Child growled in anger after hearing his plan.

"I've got to tell Carley that he plans to hurt her kingdom." She thought disappearing.

Leah and Carley were leaping from tree to tree in the forest.

She saw her friend was nervous as they hung upside down from a branch.

But then Ogre Child appeared.

"Your Highness somebody evil has gotten into Aria and plans to hurt it." She said.

"Who is it?" Carley asked her.

"Charming got in and is using a Nightmare Beast to hurt your ogre friends.

We've got to stop him." She explained to her.

"_I won't let Charming destroy my kingdom no matter what it takes!_

_I hope the others are okay at the swamp." _She thought as they ran back there.

Snowgre and Shrek and Fiona were shocked when they explained what Charming was doing.

"He won't get away with it!

We're gonna kick his butt!" fIONA TOLD THEM YAWNING.

"How're you when you're wiped out frm having bad dreams?" sNOWGRE ASKED THEM.

"Don't worry.

Aria is my kingdom so it'll be easy for them to rest." Carley answered.

"You guys ready?" Ogre Child asked them.

"You bet! Portalus openus!" Carley said as magic shot out of her hand and a portal appeared.

Leah smiled as they walked through and it vanished...


	2. Anything Can Happen

Dreams

Ch 2

Snowgre and the others were in awe as they entered Aria.

"Wow this… is awesome!

Did you make all this yourself?" he asked Carley.

"Yeah." She answered but Ogre Child saw smoke rising from the Alcae Forest.

"Oh no!

We've got to put it out before it destroys the forest." Leah said.

"Don't worry I thought of something.

You know Aria as well as I do.

Take Shrek and Fiona to Kendra and Mattius's castle in Latanis." Carley answered her.

Leah nodded as her friends followed her to Latanis, the main city of Aria.

"What about me?" Snowgre asked.

"You're coming with us." Carley replied to him as they took off at super speed towards the Alcae Forest.

Saika the queen of faeries and ruler of the Alcae Forest was afraid along with her faerie people.

Ogre Child saw the destruction the fire was causing.

She then saw somebodt get to his feet slowly but fell.

It was Jen, the Ogarian Knight and her husband.

His black armour with golden heart crests were a little scorched but alright but he had some burns and was drained of energy.

"_He must've used the Flame of Equinix to try and put out the flame but it didn't work._

_Snowg my friend that's where you come in with your kick ass ice powers." _Carley thought.

"What can I do? I'm one ogre teen who's a freak!" Snowgre said.

"You're so wrong dude!

Your powers don't make you a freak, they make you rock even more.

Right now you're the only one who can save the Alcae Forest." Carley told him.

Snowgre nodded as he held out his white furry hands in front of him and focused.

Suddenly his eyes glowed with blue light.

"_I have to do this!_

_I won't let you down!" _he thought as ice blasts shot out from his hands and engulfed the fire, putting it out.

"Yeah Snowg!

I knew you could do it!" Carley said as they high fived.

"Thanks." He replied.

Suddenly her eyes glowed with blue light like his and it swirled around him.

When it vanished, he was standing in a suit of light blue armour that matched his skin which couldn't be destroyed easily with a blue icicle crest on his helmet.

It was on his shield too.

There was a sword in a sheath on his back hidden by a blue flowing cape.

"Wow what happened to me?" Snowgre asked her.

"You became an Arian Knight like Jen.

You are the Artic Knight, your Ogreix is like your ice powers only stronger." Carley explained.

"Cool!" Snowgre replied doing an air guitar solo.

Ogre Child couldn't help but laugh at that as she helped Jen up.

Charming growled in anger at that.

"That little creative wretch!

She put out my fire using her icy ogre friend.

No matter!

I'll destroy this realm along with her and her friends one way or another!" he declared to himself.

Carley then entered the purple bricked castle with Ogre Child and Jen along with Snowgre.

Buddy was happy as he landed on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back!" he told her nuzzling her face.

"I'm glad I'm back too.

Where's Izz?" she replied to him.

"Asleep. He's been worried about Jen but he came back with you and Ogre Child." Buddy replied.

Leah hugged her.

"I was worried for you.

I thought you would get hurt." She said.

"I'm fine. Snowg put out the fire by becoming the Artic Knight." She replied to her.

Charming then heard somebody growl in the shadows as a purple skinned ogre appeared.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you.

My name is Astra and I too seek revenge on Shrek and his friends.

They stopped me from taking over Duloc." He said to him.

"Fine!

You shall join me." Charming told him as Astra cackled evilly.

But another evil hearted ogre had joined forces with Charming and Astra but was biding his time.

Leah saw Fiona walk into the throne room alert.

"You're feeling better, I see." she told her.

"Yeah I'm feeling okay for now.

Shrek's still asleep." she answered her.

Charming growled at that.

He then watched as the moon rose.

"Good.

Time for my little Nightmare Beast to fill my foe's mind with bad dreams!" he cackled as it headed for the castle in Latanis...


	3. Stronger Together than Apart

Dreams

Ch 3

The others heard Shrek groan in agony.

"Wait here guys. I'm going to check it out." Carley said to them.

She ran to her friend's room and found him squirming in fear as the Nightmare Beast twisted around him.

"Get off him!" she yelled as Ogre Child got it off him.

"It's okay. We took care of it." Carley said as Shrek woke up.

He looked very pale.

"You look awful man.

It's in a cage. Charming's a sick, evil creep.

He doesn't understand." Carley told him as they drank coffee.

"What bad dream did it use on you?

It's okay. You can tell us." Carley said sipping her skinny mocha.

"It… was about us and Fiona.

It involved Charming." He answered shaking.

Leah then was surprised by that.

"Did you get the Nightmare Beast?" she asked Carley.

"Yeah we did but Shrek's really freaked out.

He needs a little help from Mr Coffee." She answered.

"_That's weird. I've never seen him this pale._

_What dream the Nightmare Beast gave him really freaked him out._

_At least we caught it._

_But that won't stop Charming." _Leah thought.

Charming cackled as he used evil magic to bring the Ogre Protection Unit back..

Astra smiled as they bowed to Charming.

"Now there's no way they can defeat me now!" he cackled as a were wolf joined them.

"Hey blondie did you find that reject of an ogre yet?

I know how to get to him." He growled at Charming.

"No, not yet.

What's your plan?" he asked.

"He may look tough but he cares too much especially for the one that gave Aria it's life.

The one with short red and black hair." He answered him.

Charming cackled as he saw his companion join Astra and the OPU.

"Time to have some fun with those losers!" he laughed as they entered Lantanis and caused chaos.

Jen saw fear in Carley's eyes.

"What's wrong?

You look freaked." Leah asked her.

"Something bad is happening in the city." she answered her.

Jen then ran into the middle of Latanis and was nervous.

He saw the OPU and was nervous.

"But Ogre Child and I... kicked their butts!" he thought as he ran back to the castle.

"What's wrong?" Ogre Child asked him.

"The OPU have been brought back some how.

This is bad, very bad." he told her.

Fiona and Leah saw Carley run off.

She saw the damage in Latanis the OPU had caused.

It made her upset.

Snowgre caught up with her.

"Hey it'll be okay.

We can stop them, I know we can.

Charming doesn't stand a chance." he told her.

She nodded sadly but Gaki smiled watching her.

"She's already shaking from the damage we're causing.

Good." he said to Astra as they hid in the Domin Forest.

Leah noticed her girl friend was still awake.

"You okay?" she asked her.

"N-No I'm not!

Charming won't be happy until Aria's destroyed and we're crushed into dust.

Maybe... I should just hand myself and Aria over to him.

That way nobody I care about will get hurt." she said looking away from her with tears.

"Don't think such a thing!" a vpoce said.

It belonged to Shrek.

He knew how nervous and easily worried his best human friend got. To her he was a hero and the father she never had.

"I know how important Aria and us matter to you.

We can fight Charming together.

He's doing this to scare you and it's working but I know it'll be okay.

Trust me." he told her hugging her, feeling her tears hit his vest.

Suddenly they heard a howl as Gaki lunged at them but Leah knocked them out of the way but both her and Carley got hurt.

Leah had a bite mark on her hand.

Carley sank to her knees in agony.

Her back was hurting badly from the wound he'd given her.

"Why did you do that to her?

She's already hurting!" Shrek yelled at him.

"Silence fool.

If she doesn't give Aria to Charming, I'll hurt her worse and let you watch!" he growled as he left.

Leah watched as Snowgre came towards them.

"Let me heal her with my powers." he told him.

"Yes but Carley is too nervoud for me to try.

We have to calm her down." Snowgre said to her.

Suddenly Leah opened her mouth.

"How does she know?

That you love her?

How does she know she's mine?

Well does she leave a little note

To tell her she's on my mind

Send her yellow flowers when the sky is gray?

She'll find her own way to tell you

Just the little things she'll do.

That's hiw you know

That's how you know

She's your love." she finished singing.

A smile crossed Carley's face as they kissed.

She was calm enough.

"Thanks Leah

You're a pretty good singer." she whispered as Snowgre focused and iced the wound so it wouldn't get worse.

"It'll be okay but she should rest." he told her leaving them.

Shrek stayed with Carley and Leah.

"Hey I didn't know you knew that song.

It's one of her favourites besides any of the songs from Wicked or by Idina Menzel." he said smiling.

"I sort of realised that the last time she visuted me.

That and she truly idolizes you like a father.

I can see why." she answered him.

Only the back of her hand throbbed and she changed into a were wolf.

"Cool! Gaki's bite did this.

Only... what about Carley?

He bit her too, right?" she told him.

Her fur was dark brown like her eyes and very long.

"I'll keep a close eye on her.

Go rest." Shrek said.

"But what about you?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine. Besides I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight anyway." he replied smiling as she went into her room.

He watched his friend open her eyes at one in the morning...


	4. A Hand to Hold

Dreams

Ch 4

"

You okay?

You look… a little pale." He said to her.

"I-I'll be fine amigo.

I feel magic coursing through my body, like I'm changing." Carley answered softly.

"You look sad." He replied.

"It's…. just that night…. When you and I were forced apart by my parents.

The wound in my heart sometimes hurts badly." She said.

Shrek remembered that night.

"It's okay.

We're still together and nobody's going to take me away from you.

I promise." He said as they put their hands together.

Leah had overheard that.

"_What did she mean by that?_

_I'br got to find out!" _she thought as she kept in her hiding place.

Suddenly she saw purple light surround her friend.

"Will she be okay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Ogre Child replied.

They watched as the light faded and her friend had became a faerie with rainbow coloured wings, a black dress and combat boots.

Leah gasped in awe at that as her friend hovered in the air.

"She became her Warrior Spirit the Faerie of Creativity.

Nobody in Aria has ever done that before." Ogre Child told them as Carley landed on the ground.

"Wow you're… so beautiful!" Leah told her blushing.

"Thanks." She replied but saw her fall to the ground as the OPU showed up along with Astra.

"What did you do to her?" Snowgre demanded angrily.

"Silence traitor to our kind!

She's coming with us!" Astra told them as one of the purple armoured ogres carried Carley off.

Leah felt anger flow in her along with the others.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Astra cackled as the OPU captured them and left with them.

Carley woke up afraid in a cage in the Caves of Misery.

"_Where are they?_

_I hope they're okay!" _she thought as her wings glowed a little.

She heard Charming cackle as he appeared.

"I see my friends found you and your band of misfit friends." He told her.

His eyes were full of hate and malice.

"What do you want?" she asked nervously.

"You and your kingdom. That would be prefect revenge on Shrek.

To see his precious little human my servant." He replied.

Anger blazed like a fire in her eyes.

"Never!" she yelled.

"Too bad.

We're just gonna have to." he said snapping his fingers as a purple armoured ogre showed up.

Shrek was silent as he, Leah and the others were in a jail cell.

He could feel and hear his friend being hurt by Charming's friends.

"You okay?" Leah asked.

"I'm not!

They're hurting Carley, trying to break her down like her parents.

I've gotta help her!" he told her.

"What did you mean by telling her you weren't going to be taken away from her again?

I heard you two eariler.

I'm sorry but I was curious." she replied to him.

"Her parents didn't understand the bond we have as friends so... they took me from her life foor two whole years.

That night hurt the both of us and our hearts.

She never talks about it because it always upsets her.

I make her feel happy, like she belongs especially when other kids are mean to her... beccause she's different.

But then last year, 07 her mother let us be together but after that, she's afraid to be herself or act like an ogre.

They realised they made a mistake, the worst one ever by hurting her.

She sees me as a father because her real one is a snoring, uncouth brute sometimes." he explained to her.

Leah was shocked.

"I-I never knew how much you and I mean to her." she said softly.

"It got better. She created Aria as a place for us where nobody could hurt her or make her sad.

Like Terabithia sort of." he told her.

Leah then saw him sink to his knees in agony.

"You're connected to her, aren't you?" Leah asked softly.

"Yes Ogre Child too.

I have to get out of this cell so I can help her.

If you truly love her like I know you do, you'd help." he answered her.

Jen, Ogre Child and Snowgre broke open the cell using their Ogreix.

"Thanks guys!

Now let's go." Shrek heard Leah yell as they took off.

But the others noticed anger in his eyes as he went ahead.

Jen stopped him.

"You can't go in there alone!

You don't even have Ogreix.

Let us help." he said but he calmed down a little.

"You don't understand!" he yelled.

"I know how much you care for her but going in like that will get us hurt or worse.

I know because she created me using some of your traits like your loyalty and bravery." he told him.

"Okay you guys can help.

Just... don't let her get hurt by Charming." Shrek told them as they headed for the Caves of Misery...


	5. Stand Up

Dreams

Ch 5

They found their friend lying in a cell beaten and wounded greatly.

Leah and the others were shocked but hurt was in Shrek's eyes at that.

"It's okay, really.

I'll be fine.

You've got to stop Charming." SHE TOLD THEM.

"N-No!

He's not important.

Getting you away from here is.

We…. Care about you deeply." He replied softly, his voice about to crack.

"This is too sweet to break up!" a voice said as Charming showed up.

"You!

You did this to her!

Why Charming?

You will pay for what've you done, taking out your anger on my friend." Shrek yelled.

"Charming there's a saying that all princes start as frogs.

So you must've been an ugly frog.

You think Shrek's the freak, the loser?

Well you're so wrong Mama's Boy!

He's far from it. He has a pure heart and would never let those he cares about stay in peril.

You only care about yourself Charming.

No wonder Shrek would be a better king than you." Leah said.

"_Wow!_

_Charming looks really mad at what Leah said but it's true._

_Charming's an evil, self centered, bratty loser and nothing will change that." _Carley thought.

Suddenly a black rose appeared near where she was lying.

The dew was giving her the strength to stand up on her feet.

"Yeah she's right Charming.

You'll never win!" she yelled softly.

Snowgre watched as Charming grabbed Carley and held a sword to her neck.

"I would take back what you said if I were you if you want her to be alive!" he told them.

But then Leah saw her friend's eyes glow.

"Ogreix Fusionus!" she yelled as magic surrounded her and Shrek.

When it vanished, a knight in a suit of dark green armour with a black rose crest on the helmet and shield.

"W-What happened to them?

Where did they go?" Charming asked confused.

"Surprised Charming?

We used Ogreix Fusion to become one kick ass warrior.

We're strong enough to defeat you and save my realm." Carley said from within the knight.

Ogre Child grinned as she and Jen took care of the OPU using their Ogreix.

But the Black Rose Knight watched as Leah was taken by Charming.

"No! I won't let her be hurt by him!

I care much for her the way I do for you amigo." Carley told Shrek from within the knight.

"What can we do?" he asked her.

An idea came to her.

Leah then saw bright blasts of fire spurt from the knight's hand and sent Charming flying.

"Dragon Fire Kyuto!" Carley growled as it took care of Charming.

Leah was amazed as a bright light surrounded the Black Rose Knight.

She watched as her friends were standing there.

Charming cackled as he started fighting Shrek.

"Stop it Charming!

We beat you fair and square!" Carley yelled, her fists in anger.

"It's okay. I can handle him.

I need you to help me.

Please." The ogre replied.

She nodded as she calmed down her fears and focused.

Suddenly her eyes glowed as bright light surrounded him and he was in a suit of armour which was black like Jen's.

"You are the Knight of Eternal Friendship, a power that nothing in Aria or the real world can destroy like ours!" the teen replied to him.

"That… was sweet.

Let's hope he wins." Ogre Child told her.

"He will. I know it.

He always beats Charming." She replied as somebody attacked him.

It was his father.

"What're you doing here?" Shrek said breaking out of his hold.

"Charming gave me an offer I couldn't refuse, kicking your butt.

You were a mistake.

I wanted a son as fierce and mean like me but I was wrong." He growled as his son fell to the ground.

That made Carley angry.

Leah saw her send him flying using Ogreix into a wall.

"Don't ever hurt him!

He's not the mistake, you are!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"So that's the little human he cares for?

I'll take care of them later." he thought but then Dragon Fire Kyuto hit him destroying him.

"I don't think so!" Ogre Child said as she joined the others.

"Please wake up amigo.

I... still need you.

Don't leave me like before!" Carley said as a tear fell on his armoured chest.

"Use that dream power of yours.

The very power that created Aria and us." Jen told her.

Leah then held her hand as her eyes closed.

Suddenly her body glowed with a green aura as a green tear drop floated into her friend's body.

It was a tear of Hope.

Suddenly his eyes began to open.

"Hey it's okay.

I'm not going anywhere yet." Shrek replied hugging her.

A smile crossed the teen's face but Charming was confused by that.

"How can that be?

I had him destroyed for good and she revived him." he yelled charging for him but Carley made a shield as the sword went into her arm but came out barely hurting her.

"Why protect him?

He's nothing but a beast!" he yelled.

"Y-Youre wrong.

He's not a beast.

You think that but you're the monster.

All you care about is yourself." Carley told Charming.

Leah was amazed by this.

Carley had never done something like that before, to stand up for somebody she cared about and not be afraid to.

Charming was about to charge at her but he felt magic surround him.

"What's happening?" he yelled scared.

"Let's just say you're being evicted!" Carley yelled as her eyes glowed.

They watched as he vanished.

"Alright!

He's gone!" Leah said.

But then she saw Carley fall and was worried.

"She has too many wounds.

From what Charming did to her, plus fighting off your ogre friend's father, she needs medical attebtion." Jen told her.

"We'd better go back to Duloc. Maybe there's a way for her in Far, Far Away." Fiona suggested.

Ogre Child looked upset at that.

"You want to leave?" she said quietly.

Leah nodded.

"Yes but it's so we can heal Carley.

Without her, this world wouldn't be like this, amazing.

Besides you and Carley need each other.

Without her, you'd be dead or weakened." she answered.

Shrek didn't get that.

"Ogre Child is Carley's alter ego. She created her to be all the things she feels she can't be or do in the real world.

That's why we have to heal her." Leah answered.

Ogre Child understood as she opened the portal sadly as the wind whipped her long black hair.

Leah took a lingering look as they left.

Later back at the swamp Snowgre was curious about why Shrek, Fiona and Leah were quiet but they wouldn't say.

Carley was in the spare room out cold with bandages all over her body and on her face.

Leah was nervous along with the others.

She had been staying by her friend's side.

Shrek had been more worried about this as he remembered what had happened in Aria.

Snowgre then remembered how Carley had made him the Artic Knight.

He knew how much his cousin cared for her.

He then got an idea but he wasn't sure if it would work.

"Portalus Openus!" he whispered as Ogreix shot from his hands creating a portal.

"Wow!

I can still do it?" he said to himself.

He then walked through it and it vanished...


	6. Spending Time In Aria

**Dreams**

**A/N I felt like updating this**

**Watching Imagine That made me want to.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Ogre Child was nervous as she knew that Carley was a part of her, the shy, gentle part of her but didn't want to be weakened knowing she wanted her to stay in Aria longer but secretly hated that her friends had made her leave but understood as she saw somebody appear but saw it was Snowgre but the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior wondered what he was doing here as he told her to come with him.

She understood as she appeared in the swamp house but she saw Carley lying there but the Ogreix Warrior shook as she saw her.

"You can heal her, right?

You're a part of her, right?" he said.

"I-I'm not sure Snowgre." she answered him.

"_Yes you can Ogre Child._

_I know you can do anything._

_You're the strongest being in the kingdom." _she heard a voice tell her.

She smiled knowing that Carley was using the mental link that she and Jen used through their Ogreix to talk to each other sometimes.

Ogre Child then knew what she had to do.

"Healus." she said placing a dark blue skinned hand on her human friend's chest but Snowgre watched as Arian magic filled the room as it was healing her.

He watched as it faded and Ogre Child smiled in relief.

"I did it.

She's healed.

I need to take her to Aria with me.

I'll bring her back." she said.

"You promise?" she heard somebody ask.

She turned around and saw Shrek.

"I-I promise.

Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights keep their word when they make a promise.

You could come with us........." she answered.

Shrek nodded along with Leah.

"We'd like that." he answered as she smiled blushing.

"Portalus Openus." she said opening a portal back to Aria.

* * *

Carley awaoke the next morning in a room in the purple bricked castle in Latanis in Aria but wondered how she'd gotten here but she saw somebody there.

It was Leah and she had warmth in her eyes as she saw her friend was awake at last.

"Why are we in Aria?

Won't Shrek be mad?" she said softly.

"Nope he won't.

He came with us when Ogre Child brought you here so you could recover.

He's exploring Aria with Ogre Child.

She's acting weird around him." she answered her.

"I know why.

She kind of has a fan crush on Shrek-chan.

I find it cute.

Yeah she knows Fiona's his wife.

But she's pretty dtrong willed." she answered softly.

* * *

Shrek was in awe as he was exploring Aria but was amazed that Carley had brought it to life with her love and imagination along with her wishes and dreams but saw somebody he disliked intensely, a certain Arian Knight in jet black armour with a long cape.

He had hazel eyes like Shrek's with long hazel hair which was hidden in his helmet.

A gold heart crest was on his armoured chest but he sneered seeing Shrek.

He hated when Carley had brought him here but couldn't protest as she was the true ruler of Aria and he and the others had to respect her decisions but knew she listened to Ogre Child and Izz along with Leah but he smirked evilly aa Izz had a feeling his friend had a plan.

"Jen this isn't a good idea." he pleaded.

But the Gold Heart Ograian Knight wasn't listening to him.

He saw fire in Shrek's eyes as they faced each other.

"I don't want to cause any trouble Jen.

I came because I care about Carley.

Once she's better, I'm out of here." he said.

"I don't think so.

Let's see what you've got.

Jousting." Jen answered.

Izz was nervous hearing that along with the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights.

"You don't have to do this Shrek-chan.

You know how Jen gets." Ogre Child told him.

"I know but I'm not afraid of him." he replied.

"I accept your challenge Jenora." Shrek told him.

Ogre Child was nervous as she knew nothing would stop them.

"_Leah I need to talk to you." _she called mentally.

The hazel eyed girl wondered what the Ogreix Warrior wanted but understood as she heard that Shrek and Jen were at it again.

"I-I can help." Carley said but both females stopped her.

"We can handle it." Ogre Child told her.

Leah agreed as they left.

* * *

Shrek and Jen were sweaty as they were engaged in jousting as the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights were watching but Izz had been trying to stop them but Jen wasn't listening but the Psammead was relieved seeing Leah and Ogre Child show up.

"Stop this now!" Ogre Child roared loudly.

Both Shrek and Jen were in awe at that as they'd never heard her roar like that before but Shrek smiled seeing Jen worried like that but Leah gave him a look which made him worried.

"Our Highness loves you both.

She has enough love in her heart to love all of us but she cares about all of Aria.

It's a good thing she didn't know you guys were doing this." she said as Jen felt ashamed.

"She's making sense." Shrek said as he walked away.

Jen growled at that but Izz and Bronx stopped him.

He then went to get changed but hoped that Carley was okay.

He hated that Jen had pulled him into that but was amazed by Ogre Child standing up to her husband like that.

* * *

Later that night Carley smiled seeing Leah join her in the room as she was eating.

She had heard about the jousting but knew that would've happened knowing Jen was jealous of Shrek especially the mention of his name made Jen angry but Leah saw a look in her blue eyes.

"They need to learn to get along before something bad happens.

Jen's an awesome Arian Knight but he and Shrek are my friends too.

I wish they'd get along instead of fighting all the time." she answered.

They'd no idea Jen was listening but left before anybody caught him.


	7. Wanting To Help Him

**Dreams**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

Rumpelstlikin smiled seeing Charming approach him as like the blond haired prince, he wanted revenge on Shrek for foiling his plan to take over Far, Far Away but smirked as he and Charming opened a portal to Aria but led to the Domin Forest where they would be safe with other dark hearted Arians as they began to plan their revenge but Rumpelstlikin was curious about this world and wondered where they were.

"We're in Aria.

This world was created and brought to life by that ogre loving brat Shrek cares about so much.

He's here but we need a plan." Charming answered.

Rumpelstilkin agreed as they settled in.

* * *

Later that night, Leah noticed that somebody was still up as she was in another room but smiled seeing it was Shrek but saw worry in his hazel eyes but knew he felt bad about the whole jousting thing that had happened eariler but she knew it wasn't his fault it had happened.

"Something's bugging you, isn't it?" she asked as he nodded.

He nodded in reply but knew Jen was bugging him and felt sorry for him but knew that he hated anybody new being with a friend he cared about as the hazel eted girl nodded understandingly.

"What's Jen's problem?

It's not like I'm doing anything to hurt the kingdom.

He has a chip on his shoulder." he said as Leah laughed.

"Yeah I agree with that.

I heard her say that he and you were both her friends.

Jen just doesn't like to share." she said as he nodded.

He had been having trouble sleeping and had taken a walk to get things off his mind.

Leah knew he had been in Carley's room.

He nodded remembering that he'd checked on her but found her sound asleep with Izz curled up beside her in a ball but he knew the soft grey furred Psammead had known of his presence with his bat like ears but he'd left before he woke them up knowing his human friend got cranky when she didn't get a lot of sleep and knew she needed sleep but he sighed but didn't know Jen was watching them and was a little angry.

He didn't hate the older ogre but it felt like he was intruding on his space and trying to steal the things and those he cared about even though Ogre Child had told him that wasn't true but still he felt jealous and couldn't get rid of it.

He decided to get sleep for the impending day.

He hoped the Queen of Aria would be okay.

"Jenora what're you doing up?" he heard somebody say.

It was his wife Ogre Child.

This made him nervous as he didn't want to make her angry this late at night.

"Nothing." he answered as he entered their bedroom.

She sighed knowing he'd been spying on Leah and Shrek but she trusted them.

They were her friends.

* * *

The next morning Ogre Child and Jen were going to meet the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights for training but knew their friends would want to join them as Ogre Child headed to Leah's room but found the hazel eyed girl was already up and wearing her Naruto stuff but the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior laughed a little as she knew the girl wanted to join in.

There was worry in Leah's hazel eyes as they went to the courtyard where they trained but Leah was happy seeing both Shrek and Carley there but they were nervous seeing Jen smirk evilly as she and Leah needed to talk but Ogre Child understood as she saw them go off for a few moments.

She hoped they could help.

* * *

"How do you think we can get them to be friends and stop fighting?

I know Shrek wants to try but Jen just gets all mad when they're together and then it's hard for them to try anything.

There has to be a way." Carley said as Leah agreed.

"I wish there was a way we could." Leah said.

"They need to agree on something they care about than fighting.

They'll agree and stop." Carley said.

"That's a good idea.

But I don't think it'll work so easily." Leah said.

She wondered what she meant but understood seeing both Jen and Shrek going at each other with swords which made them nervous as they went over to try to calm things down but had a feeling it would be hard but Jen saw Shrek stop as they heard somebody grit their teeth in pain as Leah saw that a sword blade had wounded Carley's arm.

Jen resheathed his sword as he saw Shrek drop his as he was about to go with them but Jen stopped him.

"Stay away from her.

You're a tritor and not from here.

Why bother staying?" the Gold Heart Ograian Knight yelled.

But he was stopped by Ogre Child before he could go any further as Leah along with Carley left for the castle but Carley saw hurt in Shrek's hazel eyes.

But she felt dizzy as they left.

* * *

Charming smiled watching that and seeing the anger in Jen's hazel eyes gave him an idea as he and Rumpelstilkin left to convince Jen to help them by giving him what he wanted but hoped the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight would agree to helping them........

* * *

Leah found Shrek in the Alcae Forest along with Ogre Child.

He was sitting under a Hope tree as they sat under it but saw the sadness in his hazel eyes as they opened.

Leah understood knowing it hadn't been his fault Carley had been hurt but Jen's as his sword had struck her while she was trying to stop them from trying to kill each other as she saw a tear fall from his eye.

She and Ogre Child were surprised seeing that knowing he never showed his true feelings to anybody.

"Hey it's okay Shrek-chan.

It wasn't your fault.

Sometimes........ Jen gets jealous." Ogre Child said.

Shrek sighed at that.

"T-Thanks for that but Jen's right.

I don't belong here.

I wasn't born here." he answered.

"Don't ever say that about yourself.

Jen was just really upset about Carley.

He cares about her too like you.

He just doesn't understand that she has enough love to give.

You do.

It doesn't matter if you were from here or Duloc.

You're one of our kind and that'll never change." Ogre Child told him.

He realised she was right about that but they saw Izz join them.

There was worry in his snail like eyes.

"Jen left." he said sadly as Ogre Child looked nervous.

But Leah had a bad feeling she knew where he was.......


	8. Making A Plan To Save Jen

**Dreams**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

* * *

Jen was off somewhere in the Forest of Hope, his old home to calm down and cool off as he remembered what had happened yesterday but felt remorseful hurting the Queen like that because she cared about everything and everybody in Aria but his jealousy was getting the better of him.

"I see somebody could use a ffiend." he heard a voice say.

The Gold Heart Ograrian Knight turned around and saw a blond haired man wearing spandex and a little man with him but he remembered both Leah and Carley saying the blond haired man was dangerous but he didn't see why.

"Who're you?

Why would you come here?

The Queen will be angry." Jen said as Charming laughed.

He wondered why Charming had just laughed at what he'd said.

"I know what bugs you Jenora.

Ypir precious ruler loves Shrek more than you.

That must hurt.

We know how you feel." Charming told him.

The Gold Heart Ograrian Knight was silent for a moment as he knew what Charming had said was true but he felt bad going against his friends and his Queen.

Helping them meant she would be angry and never talk to him again.

He would probably be banished to Earth.

"What do you say Jenora?

Are you in or out?" Rumpelstilkin said.

"I-I'll think sbout it." he answered as he left.

But he was feeling bad right now.

* * *

Leah along with Ogre Child were worried as they couldn't find Jen anywhere but saw sadness in Carley's blue eyes as they returned to the castle but she had hope that the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight would be found but Shrek was feeling worry too.

He knew how much she cared about all of Aria and it's people along with him and Jen.

Her love was one of the things he liked about her and the fact that she cared about others no matter if they looked different or strange, she knew they had good hearts and intentions.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure he'll return sooner or later." he reassured her.

He had stayed behind with Carley in the castle while both Leah and Ogre Child went to search for Jen as it was night and she couldn't see in the dark but she hoped he would return.

She hoped that Charming wasn't still in Aria.

She heard footsteps but smiled seeing Leah return.

"We found him but Ogre Child's talking to him.

I've a feeling he was talking to Charming." she answered.

Both Carley and Shrek looked worried at that.

But they hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Later they saw Ogre Child return but sadness was in her dark eyes as she went to her and Jen's room and slammed the door as Leah and the others could tell something was bothering her but Carley stopped her from going to talk to her.

"Let me do it." she answered as she left.

She then headed to Jen and Ogre Child's room but opened the door softly.

She found the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior lying on the bed in a blue kimono.

"You okay?

You worried us coming back." she told her.

"It's Jen.

Those jerks made him ill." Ogre Child answered.

She was confused hearing this.

"What do you mean by that?" Carley asked her.

"Charming made him ill so he went to the human world that you and Leah come from but he's scared and needs help.

I told him to come back with me but he didn't want anybody getting sick." she answered breaking down.

The Ogreix Warrior then felt the girl hug her.

Her dark eyes widened.

"It'll be okay.

We'll bring him back whether he likes it or not." she answered.

Ogre Child was in awe hearing that.

She smiled shyly as she felt relief as she needed to talk to somebody.

* * *

Shrek along with Leah were surprised hearing what Carley had to tell them and felt bad for Ogre Child knowing how jmuch she cared about Jen but the both of them saw she had a plan and wanted to hear it.

"You know that medicine you made?

You think you can make it again?" she told Shrek.

He nodded.

"I can try but where would I find the herbs?" he asked her.

"In the Alcae Forest.

There's plenty of herbs there.

Leah and I will go back to our world and find Jen.

We'll bring him back here." she answered.

Shrek and Leah were amazed by their friend's plan as they prepared to do it.

They hoped this would work.......


	9. Healing A Rival's Illness

**Dreams**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Leah wondered what was bothering Carley as they were at the castle as they had helped Ogre Child bring Jen to the infimary but he was out of it as she knew the Ogreix Warrior cared about her noble hearted husband a lot and couldn't let him be hurt as they understood but hoped that Shrek would help by making the herbal medicine he'd made before when she and Fiona had been ill and it had helped them as Ogre Child hoped it would work as she watched Jen sleep as she kissed his olive green skinned forehead.

"I care about you a lot Jenora.

Please get better once Shrek-chan makes the medicine." she said as Leah smiled.

"Don't worry Ogre Child, I know he can do it." Carley told her.

Ogre Child nodded smiling shyly at this.

She then decided to see if Shrek was okay in the Alcae Forest as she knew that some of the faeries and Arians that lived there might be freaked seeing him as she found him trying to pick mushrooms but some nymphs were trying to stop him.

"He's okay.

He's my friend." she told them as Shrek was stunned seeing the nymphs back off.

He was amazed they had listened to her as she knew that he needed mushrooms and other herbs to make the remedy as she left but he stopped her.

"T-Thanks for that." he said.

A smile crossed her dark blue skinned face at his words.

"Y-You're welcome Shrek-chan." she said leaving him.

She hoped he would make it soon.

* * *

Shrek smiled as he'd collected the herbs for the medicine that he needed as he returned to the castle, he was nervous about helping Jen knowing they were rivals and hated each other's guts anyrime they were together but he knew the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight didn't deserve to get spelled by Charming and Rumpelstilkin as he returned to the purple bricked castle and was in Skye's study trying to make the medicine for him as Ogre Child cared about Jen but hoped it would work as Leah and Carley joined him as he waited for it to boil and be ready to adminster as they saw worry in his hazel eyes as he saw Jen resting in the infirmary as he sighed knowing that Jen was sometimes a jerk but didn't deserbe to be ill as he noticed that the medicine was ready.

"Don't worry Shrek-chan.

It'll work, trust me." Carley told him.

He hoped so as they entered the room Jen was in and put the vial onto the bedside table as Leah saw him pour some into a spoon as Jen's mouth opened as he drank it which made Shrek along with Carley and Leah happy at that.

"I knew you could do it." Carley said to him.

He blushed at hearing that as Charming and Rumpelstilkin were angry seeing that as they'd planned for Shrek to get into trouble by Jen not getting better.

"We need another plan Charming and I think I know how we get to Shrek.

That human girl he cares about is the key." Rumpelstilkin told the vain prince told him.

He agreed as they began to plan their next scheme and hoped that nothing would stop them as they were planning.

* * *

A few weeks later Jen was back to full health and wondered how.

"Umm...... actually Jenora it was Shrek that healed you by making a herbal remedy that cured the illness that Charming and Rumpelstilkin inflicted on you." Leah told the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight.

He was surprised to hear that his rival had healed him.

He needed to speak to Shrek about this as he found him in the Forest of Hope by the Swamps of Hope as he wondered what Jen was doing here as he opened his hazel eyes as he'd been meditating.

"_What _do you want Jenora?" he asked him.

"I-I heard about what you did but why would you do it?

I thought we were rivals." Jen said to him.

"We are Jenora but I felt that even though we're rivals, you didn't deserve to stay ill." he told him.

Jen understood as he left him alone and returned to the castle as Ogre Child hugged him as she was happy that he was okay and back to full health.

She had a feeling he'd been talking to Shrek.

She hoped that the rivalry would end because of this.


End file.
